parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 12
Here is part twelve of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *Tiger: (plays his guitar, arrives on time, and chuckles) You know, I thought we'd never get rid of those two rascals, but lucky for us folks, King JunJun returned, and, well, he just straightened everything out. (all the guards are working, until Flash whimpers when something lands on his foot, and as George chuckles, the church bells chime as Tiger hears a noise) Say! We'd better get over to the church. Sounds like somebody's gettin' hitched. *Crowd: Long live Mad Jack Hood! (as Jack and Sailor Moon, now married, walk out, the crowd cheers when they walk into the cabin of No. 909, a 4-6-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender, and five green and yellow coaches) Hail Mad Jack Hood. And Sailor Moon. Long live the two. (the crowd laughs) I cannot believe it. (as King JunJun comes out) Long live King JunJun! *King JunJun: Oh, Friar James, it appears that I now have an outlaw for an in-law. Yes, not bad. (he and Tiger laugh) *Berlioz: Gee, Toulouse, how come you're goin'? *Toulouse: Well, Jack's gonna have kids, so somebody's gotta keep their eye on things. *Snuk: Ho-ohh! (blows the engine's whistle, and as the passengers climb into the train, the train pulls away) *Fifi La Fume: Oh, I've never been so happy. *Crowd: Long live Jack and Sailor Moon. Long live King JunJun. Hail the couple. Long live us all. *Lube: Hey, here come the bride, Cliff. Present arms! (as Cliff obeys and gets up, he shoots an arrow onto the back of the train) *Tiger: (chuckles) Well, folks, that's the way it really happened. (as the train gets on full speed, the last coach on the train clears the stage, when the engine blows its whistle) *Chorus "Love goes on and on Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day" *Narrator: The End. Another Paul Young and Paul Young 65 Production. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof